stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse class
The design that eventually become was code named as . On 9 June 2374, Rear Admiral Beth Torbert, forwarded the requirements of a new ship to Advanced Starship Design Bureau. The Design Goal was To quickly design and field a new class of super battlecruiser to battle the Dominion, the Borg, and to counter the Romulan supercruiser. The design was given funding priority. See Starfleet Intelligence, File 351 800 040 155 310, Admiral Rain Williams. The ship is not to contain more than 10 % of new and experimental technology. is to contain almost entirely out of proven and well documented technology that is at least six years old. During the planning phase, a computer model was created and combat data are taken battles involving Galaxy, Nebula, Defiant, Sabre, Steamrunner and Akira class ships. A week later, combat data was added involving Romulan, Klingon, Dominion, Cardassian, Kzin, Breen and Tholian vessels. DESIGN GOALS Heavy Cruiser capable of surviving an Alpha Strike and continue to operate effectively in combat action. Size of ship: 1400 to 1500 meters long. Crew of 600 or less, if possible. CONSTRUCTION Propulsion dynamics, and a new Warp Core design approved and sent to the Jupiter Station for in-depth study. Spaceframe design is approved and full specifications are forwarded to the Augira Ship Yard for designations. Construction on the first ship was started on 10 October 2374. 2374 On 31 October, Construction was started on Eclipse Hull number 2, named 'USS Valiant' (Hull ID: Alpha Delta 7529, Naval Commission Contract 84361) at Augira fleet yard # 4. 2378 On 9 December, the Romulan "Super Battlecruiser" is seen for the very first time. The Scimitar battles the Enterprise and two Romulan Warbirds. Tactical Data of Scimitar, collected and detailed analysis started. Three weeks later, A number of changes made to the design of Hull Alpha Delta 7529 and future Eclipse class starships by the Advanced Starship Design Bureau. Construction was halted for nine days while the new design changes was reviewed by Augira Ship Yard engineers. 2383 On 8 May, the exterior and internal construction of ship was completed on Eclipse Hull 1 and 2. The Second Hull suffered damage when a Plasma fire broke out on deck 39, fire neutralized and damage repaired. On 1 September, the Pretoria-A was destroyed during the Federation/Cardassian battle against the Venda. The second Hull was renamed to Pretoria-B. On 29 September, USS Eclipse launched from Night Blossom Fleet Yards. 2384 On 14 February, USS Pretoria-B completed the last series of shake down runs. Received final exterior markings and paint. Inertial dampeners modified when crew members working on decks 19 to 33 reported cases of nausea. Maximum warp speed (warp 9.75) achieved and held for twelve hours. Transwarp flights unsuccessful. On 18 March, the second ship of the Eclipse class, is commissioned by Starfleet Command and launched at a ceremony held at the Millennium Tower (the amazing 8, 000 foot high tower located at Victoria Falls) on Earth. The Bridge's dedication plaque is put in place and Edenian Captain Rakurai Stryker takes command. A year later, Construction was started on Eclipse # 3, 4, 5 and 6. Category:Federation starship classes Category:Federation starships by class Category:Federation prototype starships